doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Todopoderoso
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2003 }} Todopoderoso es una película estadounidense de comedia de 2003, dirigida por Tom Shadyac y protagonizada por Jim Carrey. thumb|228px|Créditos doblaje Buena Vista Repartos Voces adicionales Buena Vista *Carlos Hernández *Nicolás Frías *Nayeli Mendoza *Catalina Múzquiz *Berenice Vega *Abraham Vega *Mafer Aponte *Guillermo Aponte *José Luis Miranda - John Murphy *Andonni Sánchez *Luna Arjona *Erick Salinas *Magdalena Tenorio *Ernesto Casillas - Bill *Raymundo Armijo *José Luis Rivera *Adolfo Ceballos *Noé Velázquez *Héctor Miranda *Carlos Castro *Ricardo Tejedo *Juan Carlos Cortés Universal *Patricia Quintero *Roberto Mendiola *Salvador Delgado Multimedia Buena vista File:Todo Poderoso- Audio Latino HD Y Completa|MUESTRA DE PRIMERA VERSION DE DOBLAJE MEXICANO Archivo:Todopoderoso 1 7 Audio latino|Muestra de doblaje Buenavista Universal Archivo:Muestra del segundo doblaje Archivo:Comparacion de doblaje Latino Todopoderoso Transmisión Trivia *La primera versión doblada (Buena Vista) es la que se pudo ver en los cines, mientras que la segunda versión (Universal) es la que aparece en los DVD's de Universal Studios Home Video (E.E.U.U. - Región 1 NTSC). *El doblaje de Buena Vista tiene dos versiones: una con mexicanismos y otra en español neutro. Ambas se exhibieron en los cines: una para México y la otra para el resto de Latinoamérica, respectivamente. *Ambos doblajes tienen ciertas diferencias, tales como: *# En el doblaje de Buena Vista, Mamá Kowolski y Vol Kowolski hablan con acento ruso, mientras que en el doblaje de Universal hablan con acento neutro. *# En el doblaje de Buena Vista, la frase característica de Bruce al terminar un reportaje es: "Y la galleta así se quiebra"; en el doblaje de Universal la frase es: "Y así fue como todo sucedió", siendo la primera más apegada a la original, "And that's the way the cookie crumbles", aunque sólo en el sentido literal de las palabras, pues esta frase es un modismo que significa realmente: "Y así es la vida". En consecuencia, la frase de Universal, aunque no es exacta, tiene más sentido. *# En el doblaje de Buena Vista, algunos nombres son pronunciados en inglés, en tanto que en el doblaje de Universal son traducidos al español. Por ejemplo: *#* El nombre del noticiero: "Eyewitness News" (Buena Vista) - "Testigos de la Noticia" (Universal). *#* El nombre del barco que navega cerca de las Cataratas del Niágara: "Maid of the Mist" (Buena Vista) - "Virgen de la Niebla" (Universal). *#* El nombre de la anciana del barco (a pesar de tener la misma grafía -''Irene''-, es pronunciado de manera distinta): "Airín" (Buena Vista) - "Irene" (Universal). *#* El nombre del equipo de rugby favorito de Bruce: "Sabres" (Buena Vista) - "Sables" (Universal). *En la escena en la cual Evan Baxter es felicitado por ser el nuevo ancla del noticiero, él habla de una receta metafórica en la que incluye a los habitantes de Buffalo, pero en el doblaje de Buena Vista dice erróneamente "unas nueces", mientras que en el doblaje de Universal dice "unos locos" (lo cual explica las risas de Susan y Pete). Quizás esto haya ocurrido por una adaptación incorrecta del diálogo, ya que la palabra original "nuts" significa literalmente "nueces", pero figurativamente significa "locos", lo cual sería lo correcto en medio del contexto en el cual la pronunció el personaje. *En la escena en la cual Bruce le hace preguntas sarcásticas a Irene (la anciana del barco), hay una toma en la que Grace se lleva la mano a la cara en señal de asombro; originalmente, ella no dice nada en esa escena (sólo un pequeño jadeo). No obstante, en ambos doblajes se le añadió diálogo: "¡Ay, no!" (Buena Vista) - "¿Qué haces?" (Universal). *En la misma escena, en el doblaje de Buena Vista, Bruce le pregunta a Irene: "Dígame: ¿qué le hizo desprenderse del "Corazón del Océano" desde la borda del Titanic?"; esto es un error, ya que no es en el Titanic donde la anciana Rose se deshace de la gema (según la película original). Sin embargo, no es un error en el doblaje, debido a que esta línea la dice Bruce realmente en el idioma original ("Tell me... why did you throw the blue "Heart of the Ocean" jewel over the railing of the Titanic?"). En cambio, en el doblaje de Universal dicha frase es corregida de esta manera: "Dígame: ¿por qué arrojó el "Corazón Azul" al océano, esa joya que consiguió en el Titanic?". *Luego de terminar de desahogarse frente a la cámara e insultar al staff del noticiero, Bruce es sacado del aire de forma abrupta. Originalmente, mientras Jack se lamenta en el estudio, Bruce ya no puede ser oído debido a lo anterior, pero en el doblaje de Buena Vista, Mario Castañeda agregó lo siguiente (con tono de furia): "¡Uuuy! ¡Escuchen lo que digo!". *Al ser echado fuera del canal de televisión, Bruce vocifera algunas cosas; entre ellas, dice: "¡Gracias, WKBW!" (las siglas del canal). Originalmente, hace un juego de palabras en inglés: "'''W'impy K'itty '''B'aby 'W'hiners", que quiere decir algo como "gatitos cobardes y bebés llorones", pero al ser imposible llevar este juego de palabras al español siguiendo el orden de las siglas, en ambos doblajes el mismo fue reemplazado con insultos. En la versión subtitulada, hicieron el juego de palabras así: ''"'Doble U de 'U'lcerosos, 'K'ilométricos y 'B'landuchos", lo cual, además de no apegarse fielmente a las siglas, tampoco resulta gracioso. *Luego de recibir una golpiza por defender a un mendigo de unos pandilleros, Bruce se levanta del piso y observa el daño que los delincuentes le hicieron a su auto: le rompieron el cristal del conductor y escribieron "HERO" en la puerta. Originalmente, Bruce se lamenta: ''"¡Oh, no!", pero en ambos doblajes esto fue sustituido por "¿Héroe?" (refiriéndose a lo escrito en la puerta del auto). Además, cuando Bruce lee lo que dice el cartel del mendigo: "Life is just", lo hace en silencio, pero en los doblajes lo hace verbalmente: "La vida es justa" (esto mismo ocurre cada vez que el mendigo muestra un cartel diferente, tal como si fuera un inserto). *Cuando Bruce lanza al río el rosario que le obsequió Grace, su grito de rabia no fue doblado en ninguna de las 2 versiones. Lo mismo sucede con sus quejidos al ser empujado fuera del canal y ser golpeado en sus partes íntimas con su propia caja, cuando grita al ser empujado y luego halado por la gaveta del archivero, y también cuando ruge al cargar a Grace para tener sexo. *En la escena cuando Bruce saca a Sam (su perro) para que orine en el árbol, él le indica furioso: "¡Esa es la casa, este es el baño!"; luego señala tres veces consecutivas la casa y el árbol, y la cuarta vez señala el árbol y luego la casa. En el doblaje de Buena Vista, Mario Castañeda dice erróneamente: "¡Casa, baño! ¡Baño, casa! ¡Casa, baño! ¡Baño, casa!", mientras que en el doblaje de Universal, Sergio Zaldívar dobló el diálogo en el orden correcto: "¡Casa, baño! ¡Casa, baño! ¡Casa, baño! ¡Baño, casa!". *Dios envía varias veces su número al buscapersonas de Bruce (incluso luego de que éste destruyera el dispositivo); en la pantalla del mismo aparece el número 555 0123, pero en el doblaje de Universal, Bruce inexplicablemente lee el número como "776 2323". Quizás esto guarde relación con una anécdota en la cual el número 555 0123 pertenecía a una familia norteamericana, quienes decidieron eliminarlo a raíz de que, luego de ver la película, muchas personas comenzaron a llamar a dicho número solicitando hablar con Dios. *En la escena en la cual Bruce llega al lugar citado por Dios, en el doblaje de Universal dice: "El vaso está medio lleno", traduciendo la escena de manera correcta; sin embargo, por alguna razón, en el doblaje de Buena Vista la frase es dicha al revés: "El vaso medio vacío". * Cuando Bruce sube al séptimo piso y Dios baja la escalera, Bruce le cuestiona: "¿El ascensor estaba descompuesto?" (Buena Vista) - "Ascensor descompuesto... ¿eh?" (Universal); en el doblaje de Buena Vista, Dios le responde: "Sí, pero ya lo arreglaré", mientras que en el de Universal responde: "Sí, pero ya lo compuse". Esta última traducción hace perder el sentido a la escena, debido a que originalmente se quiere mostrar la omnipresencia de Dios, al estar en el séptimo piso sin necesidad de usar el ascensor. *La frase que Bruce dice constantemente: "It´s good" (pronunciada con tono agudo), en el doblaje de Buena Vista se adaptó como "Guta" (sin la "s" intermedia), mientras que en el de Universal se tradujo literalmente como "Es bueno". Otra frase dicha por Bruce (casi siempre en tono sarcástico) es "B-E-A-utiful"; en el doblaje de Buena Vista, Bruce dice: "Be-e-e-llíiisimo" (lo cual no es un deletreo, sino un alargamiento de la palabra), en tanto que en el doblaje de Universal dice: "B-E-L-L-ísimo". *En la escena en la que Dios y Bruce están de pie en el agua, el primero recoge el rosario que Bruce había lanzado al río; este último se sorprende, y dice: "Holy sh... cow", lo cual es una expresión vulgar. Buena Vista suavizó dicha línea, pero en el doblaje de Universal, Bruce dice: "¿Qué caraj... hiciste?" (sic). *Cuando Bruce canta al llevarle flores a Grace, en el doblaje de Buena Vista se dejó esta escena en inglés (pero doblada por el mismo Mario Castañeda), en tanto que Universal la tradujo. Lo mismo sucede al terminar la película (en el primer blooper), cuando aparece Bruce cantando junto a Vol Kowolski, y también en algunos diálogos (como cuando arranca en su auto nuevo, y dice la famosa frase de El Llanero Solitario: “Hi-yo, Silver, away!”). *En la transmisión del noticiero de las 6 p.m., Bruce sabotea el teleprompter con sus poderes para ridiculizar a Evan; entre otras cosas, le hace decir: "...and I do the cha-cha like a sissy girl". Buena Vista suavizó la frase así: "...y yo hago el trencito como niñita", pero Universal la tradujo de forma soez (tal como la original): "...y yo bailé el cha-cha-cha como mariquita". *En la escena en la cual Bruce organiza las oraciones en un E-mail, la página se llama "Yahweh" (en clara referencia y parodia a Yahoo); dicho vocablo es una de las formas del nombre de Dios, y Universal lo dobló como "Jehová". *Al ver que son muchas oraciones por leer, Bruce dice que prefiere un buen café; inmediatamente, aparece el famoso personaje colombiano Juan Valdés en su ventana ofreciéndole una taza de café. Los diálogos entre este último y Bruce son hablados en español; no obstante, fueron doblados en ambas versiones. Como dato curioso, durante su primera transmisión en Colombia por el canal RCN, después de esta escena se inserta un patrocinio del café de Colombia. Véase también *El regreso del Todopoderoso Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Películas de Touchstone Pictures Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Películas de Universal Studios Categoría:Películas de Spyglass Entertainment Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Películas de 2003 Categoría:Películas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 6 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Películas transmitidas por El Trece Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cinemax Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca 13 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Teletica Categoría:Películas transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Películas editadas por Buena Vista Home Entertainment Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Azteca Uno Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Andina